No Matter Where we Are
by Through the Loop
Summary: They always meet and fall in love, no matter how many times they are born into different worlds and mindsets. (This is a collection of unrelated UKUS one-shots, a different AU every chapter. There will likely be M-rated content in every chapter, feel free to leave your requests!)


Alfred had a hunch it would be a better Idea to stay at a hostel rather than his brother's house. The visit had gone well, but Mathew...well...Alfred just didn't have the best relationship with his brother. He was a hero after all, and Mathew was...not. Alfred just didn't feel comfortable staying at his house the night because maybe if he pretended he didn't know what was going on, it wouldn't tug at his mind.

It was with that thought he turned and walked into a pub with a long sigh. Mathew was a thief, and his integrity as his brother kept him from reporting him. Alfred was in the military, and he always did what was right, but he hated the fact that he was really closer to the shady side of life then he cared to admit to himself or his higher ups...

he shivered, oh was he close.

He walked Into the pub with his thoughts, and sat down to drink them away. He was a pilot, but luckily he wasn't planning on flying tonight anyway.

Looking around the place, he almost felt it would be a better idea to sleep in his cockpit. The place not only looked seedy, but it was noisy. He would be just as uncomfortable here as he would be in Mathew's house...But it was a good enough place for a drink.

Arthur eyed the pilot from across the room, a grin set upon his lips. His crew had intercepted a radio message about Alfred's presence in this city. It was at that point in time Arthur had set his crews destination to the area. He and Alfred had many run ins before and with each meeting Arthur developed deeper curiosity for the boy. He was part of the Military Air Force, but he was different than the rest of their dogs.

Alfred had barely asked for a Bourbon before somebody sat next to him with an all too familiar voice. He cringed at the accent, and was so focused on it he wasn't sure what it said. He turned around quickly on the stool. "Captian Kirkland." He growled at the man. His tousled blonde hair was hidden under his tri-pointed hat, and his red coat was showy as ever. "I should have known scum like you would hang around a place like this."

"And what does that make you boy?" The captain grinned , pleased the boy remembered him by his voice. "I'll have what he's having." He addressed the bartender and then turned his attention back to the Aviator. "So what brings you to such a scummy place then? Seeing as you believe a dog such as yourself is held to higher standards."

"That's none of your business." Alfred shot a dirty look at the Pirate who had been the bane of his existence for months. Captain Kirkland was so infamous, all pilots were told to bring him directly back to the base if they ever encountered him. Alfred had encountered him twice...well third times the charm. He would arrest him this time...definitely. He would catch that extremely annoying, vexing, alluring captain...

"Oh, no need to be so secretive, you're already handsome enough with out the mystery. But I will assume you are here to see your thief brother." The captain gave the aviator a smug look.

Alfred glared at him. "How did you know that? Has he been trading with you or something?"

Captain Kirkland only smiled as the bartender set the drinks in front of him. "So I am correct then?" He took a sip of his drink.

Alfred sighed and looked away. "How did you know he was my brother?" He refused to give the captain the satisfaction in hearing him admit it, but he was too curious to say no.

"I have my sources Alfred." He allows a cocky grin to place itself on his face. "So how is he? Your brother I mean." The captain looked Alfred up and down. He was dressed in normal civilian clothing, instead of his usual military clothes. The boy seems to pull off any style well, no matter how casual or formal.

"Right..." Alfred took note of where Arthur's eyes were going. He very suddenly didn't want the drink in front of him and pushed it away. He left the money anyway though, because he was a good person like that. "And since you seem to be noticing, yes I'm on vacation right now. don't think that means I won't arrest you if you push the wrong buttons though. I always carry handcuffs." he stood up and decided to leave. Maybe he would fly out of this town tonight. "It's a habit I picked up after I started running into you." He put his hands in his pockets, feeling an overwhelming desire to get out of there. "Good night." He turned and walked away toward the door of the pub.

The captain smirked. "Handcuffs are useful for more than just arresting people my handsome dog." He stood to follow the boy, not bothering with leaving the payment.

Alfred walked some distance, a mere five minutes from where his plane had landed, before he realized the pirate was following him. He narrowed his eyes and walked faster.

"Why in such a hurry?" The captain observed their surroundings. "Are you not heading back to your brother's home?"

Alfred shook his head. He wanted the captain to leave him alone...but he also wanted to take him back to base so he would be out of his life. this man was so vexing...because he was the one who tarnished Alfred's purity. He injected his life with the evil he tried so desperately to avoid. He would make him lose his sense of right and wrong among sticky sheets and hot kisses. He made him forget he was a hero, forget what he wanted to be. He made him feel want, feel full and pant in desperation through the captain's deep thrusts.

Alfred shook the thoughts away desperately and turned around to yell at the man, out of pure frustration if nothing else. he found that the captain had caught up to him and they were face to face. Alfred blinked then scowled. "You...What do you want?" he growled.

"What do you think it is I want?" The captain smirked at him seductively. He remembered all too well their only two meetings and longed to have more.

Alfred glared. "I hate you." He turned and stalked toward his plane. He knew the captain would follow him, but maybe that was better. He could cuff him up and fly him back to base so he never had to worry about it again.

As Alfred expected, the captain did follow him back to his small air craft. "I am hurt by your words lad." The man mocked him. "Why will you not stay with your brother?" He asked, "Can you not stand the fact that he had to become a criminal to survive? "

"Not to survive. It was his choice." he kicked some rocks on the gravel road. "and you know what...It has absolutely nothing to do with you." He spotted his plane on a landing pad and sped up until he reached it, unlocking the plane and pressing his lips together. there was only one seat, but he could figure something out.

Arthur walked up to the plane, examining the pilot. "But surviving is all any of us are trying to do." The captain stated and leaned against the craft. He watched the boy before him, "What are you thinking?" He figured the boy was going to try and capture him, but at this point he didn't care, it would be easy enough to free himself.

"I try, why do you think I came to visit?...And why am I telling you this, it's none of your business." He suddenly turned from his open cockpit and snapped a handcuff onto the captain's wrist. "I guess we'll have to find other things to talk about because I finally got the gumption to take you in." he grinned an grabbed the captain's shoulder, spinning him around to snap the second cuff around his wrist.

The pirate seemed unphased. "Oh no." he droned. "You've caught me."

Alfred glared. "Just like that? no struggle at all? you really think you've got me wrapped around your finger don't you? Well, there's no talking your way out of this one." He yanked the captain into the cockpit. He examined the cockpit. Where the hell was he going to put an extra body anyway?

There was a little room behind his seat that would leave little room for him to maneuver. that seemed good enough. When he tried to pull Arthur up and into the space though, the pirate didn't fit well enough to keep him from reaching around to strangle the driver without much trouble so he decided against it. instead, he sat in the drivers seat and pulled the captain onto his lap, throwing his hat aside so he could see better. "There we are." He pulled the cockpit shut, satisfied, as the man's hands were cuffed behind his back. It wasn't an amazingly long trip, but Alfred was aware there were a few hovering plateaus for emergency landings on the way back. If anything happened he could land fairly easily. "Here we go then Captain. Hope you're ready to meet your maker."

The captain couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't believe in such fantasies Alfred. Once I am dead, it will be like eternal sleep." He shifted so his lips were close to the boys ear as he spoke. The way he was seated seemed like it would make his job all too easy. He tilted his head to the side. "Why is it, that you have never said my name once. In all the time I have know you, you have only ever called me by Captain Kirkland."

"That is your name." Alfred mumbled. "We're not friends, what else would I call you?" He focused on taking off.

"You could call me Arthur." The captain stated, his breath hot in the aviator's ear. "My name is Arthur," He chuckled. " I wouldn't mind hearing you say it once in a while."

"You don't get that privilege." he used his free arm to shove the captain back into place. they were silent until Alfred got them into the air.

The captain was less than pleased with that, he stayed silent for a while allowing the boy to become entranced with flying so he could make his move.

Alfred noticed the pirate move about. but he didn't mind it. He was probably getting into a more comfortable position.

The captain positioned himself between the captains arms, his body in between the aviator and the steering wheel. He grinned at the boy as he switched his position in Alfred's lap, giving him better access to his neck. He bit his lip wincing from the pain as he removed the handcuffs from his wrists. "I am the most wanted pirate in the skies, did you really believe a little iron could keep me bound?" He asked, his breath hot in the aviator's ear. His hands began to trail down the mans chest while his lips caressed Alfred's jaw.

The aviator let out an involuntary yelp and his face turned red. "Shit...okay listen captain." Alfred pulled away from the captain, regaining his focus before he lost control of his plane. "I know you're screwed up and shit, but those were all in controlled environments. I'm trying to _fly,_ that is dangerous, and if you value your life I would advise you not try anything."

The captain laughed at his words. "If I value my life? When you are on your way to turn me in, where I will be sent to death?" His smile widened. The captain's hands reached the base of Alfred's shirt.

Alfred panicked, ripped his hands away from the steering and pushed the pirate away. Arthur's back hit the controls and the plane began to slip sideways. Alfred reached back to the steering and corrected himself quickly. His cheeks were on fire. he never even had a thought that the pirate could make a move on his while he was FLYING! Or maybe he did...and chose not to do anything to stop it?

NO!

that wasn't it! he was the hero after all! "I see how it is Kirkland...you want to take me down with you. Well I'm still taking you in, regardless of what you do." he looked past the captains head into the dark sky.

The captain made a tsk tsk sound and frowned at the boy. Again he moved, this time bringing his lips to the aviator's ear, he opened his mouth, his teeth softly biting down on his skin. He turned his body so he was straddling Alfred's lap and his hands once more began exploring his body.

"Stop." Alfred mumbled. "I'm done with you."

"You don't sound like you mean it boy." The captain replied. He could already feel the bump forming in the other's pants. His hands were now creeping up the aviator's shirt, his cold hands brushing the warm skin of the other.

"How many times have I told you I don't swing that way? It's disgusting."

Alfred desperately kept his eyes forward, not daring to meet the man's eyes.

"You say that, but we have spent more than one night together my friend." His fingers reached the aviator's chest and glided his digits over the mans nipples. He could feel the heat of the other's body, it felt magical to him. He traced his lips down Alfred's neck, occasionally nipping his skin with his teeth.

Alfred gasped. He had learned his nipples were extremely sensitive, and he hated that the pirate knew what buttons to press already. His hands seemed to strategically avoid the small ticklish spot between his pectoral muscles. "th..." he cleared his throat. "those meant nothing." he managed. "now you may as well give up because I'm not giving in again. you are going to jail, there is no question about it."

"Oh don't be like that poppet." The man whispered. "You know you enjoyed every second of those moments, as you are enjoying this now. " Arthur allowed his lips to explore Alfred's neck and jaw, sometimes he would only brush his lips softly across an area, other times he would bite down and suck on the skin. One of his hands lingered on Alfred's chest giving equal attention to each side, tracing circles on his skin around the nipples before sending a soft touch. All this happened while is other hand trailed lower in a stroking motion towards his pelvis. His fingers reached the top of the Aviator's pants and brushed over the button before undoing it.

"Stop." Alfred growled. "We are not doing this."

"You don't have to do anything but fly the plane poppet." He breath out, his tongue traced a line from his jaw to his neck, leaving a small trail of saliva.

"You're making that rather difficult." Alfred growled, attempting to buck the man off of him with his hips and knees. It didn't work at all.

The man chuckled, "Why not let yourself relax boy?" Both his hands moved to massage the aviators shoulders.

"Because that's what you want me to do. you want me to let you have your way again. It's not happening. I can deal with this if it means I can turn you in and never have to run into you again." Alfred grit his teeth. "There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I am not looking to stop you." The captain replied. He had already resigned himself to dying long ago. Being a pirate, he had taken lives, and when one takes life, one must be prepared to lose life. He continued to rub the aviator's muscles in an attempted to make him relaxed. He could tell it was working, Arthur had a way with his hands.

"Then why are you doing this?" Alfred grumbled, finally looking into the captains eyes. He continued to lose himself in the emerald orbs until he snapped out of it and looked back to flying.

The captain allowed a smile to fall upon his lips, glad the boy finally looked at him. "I found you to be different... I've seen thousands of military dogs, but none like you. You would throw out all the rules in order to save a life... Perhaps the reason I am doing this is because I may have ended up falling for you." As he said the words, he began to wonder if they were true, had he really fallen for a military dog? He shook the thought from his mind and continued his work, pleasuring the aviator's neck and jaw. He was refraining from kissing his lips, he did not want to block his view of the sky.

"Tha-ah!-t...is bull shit and you know it. Besides, I'm not gay so you should give up." Alfred trained his eyes ahead. "You're going to die no matter what happens here." The last part was whispered, Arthur's distracting lips trailing over the aviator's pulse.

A low laugh made its way through Arthur's body. "You are not gay, and yet it was you who approached me the first night." He raised an eyebrow. "You seem a little confused." He decided to move his hands back down from Alfred's shoulders and to his chest, and occasionally lower, all in a rhythmic motion.

"That was...I..." The captain was right. Alfred had completely fallen apart that first time. He had just returned from an extremely high risk mission, and discovered his brother was much more heavily involved in the thievery than he thought. He had been unstable, and when he sat down in a hostel for the night, not even minding it had a seedy atmosphere, Captain Kirkland had approached him. He hit him with a bit of harmless flirting, but one thing led to another. They were staying in rooms across the hall from each other in the inn. Alfred wasn't even sure how it happened, but he woke up the next morning with a knowledge that the events of the previous night had been...well...amazing. he hated that he had felt that way and...

Alfred shook the memory form his head. "I was unstable, and drunk. that hardly counts I think.."

"Believe what ever you want boy." He ran his hand over the mans groin, rubbing his palm against Alfred's hardening member through the pants.

Alfred jolted and his back arched violently. "Stop it!" He said quickly. "Don't touch me."

"You're voice is telling me no, and yet your body says otherwise boy." He slid is hand into Alfred's pant's taking hold of his member. He pressed his lips against the aviator's to stop any protests from escaping, then ran his thumb over the head, his fingers running in an up and down motion along the shaft.

Alfred gasped, clutching the controls tightly. After a moment of that he opened his eyes, staring into the captain's green eyes again. He pulled away slowly. "D...Don't...aaaaaah." He tensed before feeling the plane drift and sat up straight quickly, fixing the route. "Shit. Stop it Kirkland!"

Arthur shook his head and continued to rub Alfred's penis and kiss along his neck.

"S-stop!" He gasped when the pirate pinched a section of skin behind his neck. in the past he seemed to find this to be an honesty button, Alfred couldn't think straight when it was being touched like that. "Ah! Oh God, oh God, oh God, C-Captian!" Alfred arched his back and yanked his hands form the wheel for a moment to shove the pirate away. "N-no!" The corners of his eyes were moist. "Stop it!" He looked down at the captain who had caught himself on the floor of the cockpit, crouching between the Aviator's thighs. Alfred could only look at him for a moment before having to turn his attention back to the controls.

Arthur glanced up at the pilot, this position was even better than the one he was in before. A grin fell upon his face. He shifted a little ways to get comfortable before bringing his lips to the head of Alfred's member.

Alfred's thighs twitched. "N-no!" He squeaked. "Not there!"

Arthur spiraled his tongue around the head slowly, ignoring the aviator's words.

Alfred took a hand off the wheel to push Arthur's head away, but as he did, the pirate ran his hands over Alfred's inner thighs. Alfred let out a long desperate moan, instinctively running his fingers into the captain's hair and grabbing at the messy locks. "Why are you-ah!...Why are you so interested in..m-me...I don't get it." He leaned forward, his cheeks burning.

"I don't quite understand it myself." He admitted. He continued the motion, his hands moving along the pilot's inner thighs. He smiled at the reactions he was receiving from Alfred, then continued to rub his tongue against the other's member, occasionally nipping down. He moved his lips back to the head and opened his mouth taking some of it in, his tongue flattened itself and began rubbing along the shaft.

Alfred covered his mouth, then once again tore away to fly the plane. "Damnit!" He kept his hands on the wheel, trying hard to focus. "This is dangerous Kirkland, stop it..."

He ignored the words, not worried about Alfred crashing the craft. He began bobbing his head, taking in more of the cock with every passing second. He began a low hum in the back of his throat, sending vibrations down the shaft.

Alfred desperately trained his eyes ahead, but it was becoming harder and harder to focus. he breathed heavily. "You...have...no idea what y-you do to me." He whispered hoarsely, nearly against his will.

Arthur looked up at him, green orbs meeting blue. He was almost shocked by his words. He continued on, his hands massaging Alfreds inner thighs while his tongue did spirals around his cock.

Alfred gulped, looking ahead, he spotted a floating plateau. Thank God. He navigated the plane best he could to land on the small emergency landing spot, this was an emergency if he'd ever had one. "Mn-You're gonna pay for this Kirkland. The second we're out of the air."

Arthur never lost eye contact with the aviator, he only grinned.

Alfred hissed. "I can feel you smiling." He maneuvered the aircraft, and they landed ungracefully on the hovering plateau. There was a radio station for emergency contact there, but he wasn't very concerned about it.

Arthur almost lost his balance with such a horrible landing, but all his years upon an airship had done well for him. He moved his hands back to Alfred's chest, his thumbs ran over the pilots pert nipples, he traced circles around them before running his fingers over them again.

Alfred trembled for a moment before unceremoniously pushing the captain away. "Stop!" he cried.

The captain did for only a second, his eyes staring directly back at the aviators. He let a smile fall onto his lips before bringing his lips back to the others member.

Alfred trembled as the plane's systems began to shut down along with his mind. "I said don't..." he breathed. "This is...is wrong...and messed up." he gulped. "Forcing me won't do you any good." he whined, his thighs twitching and trembling.

"You are such a hypocrite, you say how wrong it is, but you have willingly participated before." The pirate said. "And you seem to be enjoying yourself." His tongue ran over the head again, he could taste the pre-cum in his mouth.

"N-no." Alfred wheezed. "That's just my body...I...ugh I hate you so much!"

"Do you now? I am hurt by your words poppet."

Alfred breathed raggedly as he watched the man consume him again. it felt amazing. He could hardly stand it. It was so good...But every time he nearly lost himself in bliss, he realized what was happening and was disgusted with himself all over again.

He reached out with trembling hands to push the pirate away, his breath loud and fogging the glass surrounding them in the cockpit. He gulped thickly and pushed the Captain away. "Stop." he muttered. His erection throbbing in need. The pirate looked up at him with those clear emerald eyes, and the electric moment their eyes locked, the aviator lost it. He released, right in his plane, the evidence left on the sky pirate's lips.

Alfred's face turned beet red and he let go of the man between his legs to cover his mouth with this hands. He was mortified.

Arthur didn't think the other was going to orgasm so soon. He could taste the cum on his tongue. The captain looked up at Alfred, the embarrassment was eminent in his features, it was a difficult feat for the captain not to chuckle, he figured it would be best if he stayed silent for the moment.

Alfred trembled, trying to take deep breaths without uncovering his face. "I didn't...It wasn't...Fuck you captain Kirkland...Fuck you and your eyes..."

A smile curled onto the captains lips. "I wouldn't mind if you did fuck me, though I do prefer it the other way around."

Alfred growled and tore his hands away from his red face. "You..." He yanked the captain up by his collar so they were face to face. "You don't get it do you? It wasn't because it felt good. It was because you...you fucking LOOKED at me with those shitty amazing eyes. and I...Ugh! I can't think straight around you Damnit!" Alfred's head was blurry, and he couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth. Arthur didn't even need to pinch that spot on the back of his neck that generally made him moan out truthful statements.

"Thinking straight is no fun anyways Alfred. So why bother?" The captain continued staring at the boy his expression smug.

Alfred clenched his jaw. "You don't get it...th...you do this to me...with your eyes...ugh...I _don't_ have an Achilles heel. I've always been untouchable...But YOU...you and...I..." There was a long silence in which Alfred studied the captains face with stern eyes

In a moment, the pilot had yanked the pirate into a wet sloppy kiss.

Again Arthur was smiling, his tongue traced over the others lips, pleased that this time he was actually welcomed. The captain moved so he was pressing the aviator back against his chair, Arthur was positioned straddling Alfred.

Alfred was everywhere and nowhere. His hands went places he wasn't aware of, and he moved without thinking, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he didn't _want_ to think about it...because that would make him stop and he didn't want to stop.

He whined when the captain pulled away. "_noyoubitch_" he muttered breathlessly

The captain gave him a look before placing another kiss upon his lips, his fingers trailing to the base of the aviators shirt.

Alfred inhaled sharply and whimpered. He was already hardening again. Just from a kiss. That had never happened with anybody else.

Arthur rubbed his hand against the aviators member, his thumb running over the head. Their lips met again, Arthur's free hand worked at opening Alfred's shirt, undoing each button to reveal his chest.

Alfred clung to the captain, clutching the fabric of his red coat between his fingers. "Ngh. too slow." He whined.

Arthur made a tsk sound. "Patience Alfred." He said, lust filled his eyes, he began to pump Alfred's member at a quickened pace.

Alfred moaned, sinking deeper into his seat. "N-no you already _did_ that." he gasped.

His hands lowered to the top of Alfred's pants, he tugged them down past his hips. He shifted, and spread Alfred's legs open.

Arthur smiled and left a trail of kisses down the pilots neck. His fingers circled near Alfred's entrance, massaging his skin gently.

He made a strained sound. "I can't believe I'm-oh God, please!" He gasped. "I...I need...Do you have..." He found himself unable to finish his question.

Arthur frowned and shook his head, he moved his fingers to Alfred's lips. "Suck." He demanded.

Alfred whimpered slightly and looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to. he took the fingers into his mouth to slick them.

The captain looked at him approvingly before pulling his hand away and bringing it back down to Alfred's entrance. He pressed the tip of his finger in teasingly.

"Don't smile at me like that." Alfred grumbled.

The captain rolled his eyes and added a little pressure, slowly pushing his finger in.

"Ah-ow!" Alfred mumbled and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.

Arthur paused giving the other some time to adjust. "You're a little tight since the last time."

"I don't typically stick things up my ass." Alfred mumbled back. "It's been longer." he squeaked this time.

Arthur glanced up at him. "Are you alright?"

"It feels...different...and not wet enough..."

"Well last time we had lube." Arthur sighed and pulled his finger out, he had barely gotten half a finger in. He brought a different one to his lips then added more saliva to his fingers, rubbing some of the excess on Alfred's opening. "I'm going to put it in again, tell me if it feels better."

"I...h..." Alfred gulped, looking like he really didn't want to say what he was about to say. "I have some."

Arthur raised his brows, not expecting to hear that. "You do?" He questioned.

"I...yes..." His face was red. "Don't look at me like that okay?"

The captain chuckled. "Fine fine, where is it?"

"I...In the first-aid kit. Compartment behind the seat." The aviator averted his gaze. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was practically begging. But he would never actually beg..never.

Arthur nodded and moved so he could reach around the chair, he pulled out the first aid kit and shifted through until he found the item. He set the kit aside and turned back to Alfred.

He opened the cap and poured the lotion onto his fingers and began rubbing the lube between his fingers to warm it up.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he lowered himself back down, positioning his hand near the other's entrance.

"Don't ask me things like that." He grumbled, his face still red.

Arthur smiled at him, liking the reaction he was receiving from the aviator, and decided to thrust in two fingers at once to begin.

Alfred panted and gulped. "H-have you ever told anybody?" He wasn't quite sure where the question had come from.

"No, I haven't." He replied, he thrust his fingers in a little deeper, moving them around in an attempt to find his prostate.

"Ah! Oh God!" Alfred moaned as a finger tip brushed the spot. "Damnit Captain."

Arthur smirked. "Found it." He began to move his fingers faster, hitting it with precision each time and adding a third finger. He glanced up at Alfred, "Why must you refuse to call me Arthur?"

"Mn... You don't deserve it." He mumbled. "I might give in to you every now and then but that's all, you are a temptation.

"A temptation..." The captain scoffed, slightly irritated at the aviator. He pulled is fingers out, wiping them off on Alfred's shirt. "You have too much clothing on." He mentioned before he began to remove Alfred's clothes.

Alfred smiled slightly as he helped the captain shrug off his shirt once he had finished the buttons. "You look so butt-hurt about it. Did I hurt your feelings?" He pushed the pirate's red coat off of his shoulders.

The captain rolled his eyes and ignored his comment. He helped shrug off his own jacket. He placed a kiss on the aviators neck, nipping at his skin and sucking on it. leaving a small red mark. He then moved back down and pulled at Alfred's shoes, once they were both off, he easily slipped off the mans pants, leaving him naked on the seat. He took in the sight lustfully.

Alfred managed a glare, but he allowed the man to look him over. Perhaps it was nice, to be desired so desperately. perhaps it was desirable because it was forbidden. He took in a deep breath. "You look like you want to eat me." He said nonchalantly, it was strange that the captain was lavishing him this much, even if it wasn't much at all.

"You look wonderfully delicious." He replied with a smirk upon his lips. He began to pull his own pants down, Alfred was getting harder to resist by the second. His body seemed so welcoming.

Alfred reached out and unlaced the top of the captain's shirt, but he didn't get it over his head before he was haled by the pirate's hands, clamping around his wrists. Alfred blinked and stared up at the man with confusion in his eyes. "Change your mind?"

"Not in the slightest." The captain replied, not releasing his grip on the other, instead he pushed the aviator's arms against his seat forcefully.

Alfred tried to pry his hands away. "What are you doing then?" He asked quickly. He couldn't help but wonder if the pirate would betray his previous intentions and kill his hunter.

"All I am is a temptation right? I'm trying to tempt you. Say my name and I will release you, and then we can continue on with our fun." The captain grinned, keeping a firm grip.

"Your name?" Alfred scowled. "Why does that mater anyhow? Why is it so important I say it?"

"Maybe I just want to hear it by your lovely voice." His face hardened. "I am not one to give up Alfred."

Alfred glared, his erection still throbbing. "Neither am I. Remember I didn't want this originally. When my body clams down I won't want you anymore. I'll just kick you off the plateau."

"I'm sure you will do just that." The captain mocked him. He held both of Alfred's hands down with only one of his own, his other hand traveled down Alfred's body, grazing over his many sensitive places playfully.

"Ah!" Alfred glared "You're a bastard Kirkland."

"Am I?" The man asked as he ran his hand along Alfred's inner thigh.

"Ye-es." His breath hitched. "No wonder you wanted me naked so fast."

"This isn't why, but no matter," He leaned in, his lips close to the skin on Alfred's neck, the place where he had left the red mark. His breath was hot against the other's skin. "Say it Alfred." He continued to rub his palm against Alfred's thigh.

"Ngh. I won't" He gulped thickly

Arthur sighed. His fingers crept up wards towards Alfred's member. He brushed his index finger along the length of Alfred's penis, stopping at the head and then circling down.

"_UGh_. Don't tease."

Arthur chuckled. "Why not?" He added a little more pressure, he moved a second finger to his member, making a ring around it and pumping in an up and down motion.

"I refuse! I won't stoop to that level! Not ever!"

Arthur looked at him and rolled his eyes, "It is only a name. Don't be so dramatic."

"I won't give you that satisfaction." Alfred growled, then he whimpered. "Oh, oh God j-just fuck me!"

"Say it and I will."

"I won't sa-AH!" He huffed. "Damnit. I know you want to so just do it!"

Arthur frowned. "Of course I want to, but I want to hear you say my name even more."

"Ugh, you're kidding me."

"Do I look like the 'kidding' type?"

"I...J-just do it!" He gasped under Arthur's hand. "I...I need you to...aaam...Damn you Kirkland...I..please..."

"So you can beg, but you can't say one little word." The captain grinned and then squeezed the base, forming a cock ring for the lad.

Alfred pressed his lips together in order to keep the sounds from escaping. "I'm not...not begging...oh shit, fine I'm begging just...just fuck me already.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell, just say it and I will!"

"I...Don't make me do that!" Alfred finally squeaked, his baby blues meeting the forest green of his captor's. They shined slightly with unshed tears, a kind of pleading to them, this time clear, and not hazed with lust.

The captain stared at him, feeling the need to give in to those eyes. Arthur couldn't understand why the aviator was so against saying his name.

The man sighed. Those eyes, he couldn't help himself. He took a deep breath. "Fine, have it your way." It hurt his pride to give in, but he wanted Alfred.

Alfred didn't say anything in response, only gulped and blinked a few times.

Arthur released the aviators wrists, his eyes stayed focused on the blue orbs for a few seconds before turning his attention his pants. He began to slide them down and moved closer to the man. "I can't believe I am giving in to you."

Alfred couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto his lips. "Y-You and me both."

Arthur took the lube and rubbed it in his fingers to warm it up before he rubbed it on his member. He grasped Alfreds legs, spreading them wide and moving his body closer to the other man. He placed a kiss upon his neck. "Are you ready?"

A nod came as a quick reply ans the pilot squeezed his eyes shut. He was nervous, shaken, and his back was starting to hurt from staying in this position for too long, but he wasn't about to say that.

"You look a little uncomfortable, would you like to change positions?" The captain asked.

"I..." Alfred blushed. how did he know? "N-no." He wasn't sure if he just didn't want to give the captain satisfaction, of he wanted him to get on with it, or if he was just too embarrassed.

"Fine then." He positioned himself and Alfred's entrance and slowly began to press in.

Alfred let out a girlish gasp and covered his mouth with a red face. "Mmmmm!" Yet the pirate took note that his wide eyes were transfixed, watching himself be penetrated.

Arthur smiled, he loved how well the other reacted to him. Once he as fully sheathed, he paused to make sure Alfred was alright.

When he looked up, he was surprised to find that Alfred wasn't watching what was happening bellow anymore, but he was looking right at the pirate, his eyes hazed over, still covering his mouth.

The captain stared back. He began to move at a slow pace pulling to where he was almost completely out and then pressing back in. He allowed small gasps of pleasure to fall from his lips.

Alfred hummed until he couldn't stop himself from gasping and crying out, desperately pressing his hands over his mouth to stifle the noises, not daring to take his hands away in fear of what they may do, in fear of his body submitting completely and taking his mind with it.

The captain frowned, he didn't like how Alfred was acting. He wanted the aviator to enjoy himself and allow his body to feel the pleasure. He shifted his position aiming for the aviators prostate, his pace quickened.

Every now and then the pilot let out a high pitched gasp and reached his hands out to grasp for the seat or the Captain's shoulder, but he would quickly draw them back to his body, holding them over his mouth or at his chest, his blue eyes squeezing shut.

Arthur showered the mans body with desperate kisses, as he continued to press deep inside of Alfred.

Alfred lost track of where his limbs were, his head spinning in confusion until the pleasure and pressure combined was too much. He called out. "_Arthur!_" then gasped, opening his eyes wide to find himself staring at green eyes that were just as wide. His cheeks were still heated, his head was still spinning, he was still straining for release, and yet he couldn't find it.

Arthur blinked, almost shocked that Alfred had finally said it, and as he thought, the sound was amazing. He smiled and pressed a kiss upon the aviator's lips.

Alfred inhaled sharply through his nose, his arms finally finding their way around Arthur's shoulders, scrambling for purchase and finding none, leaving long red streaks in the wake of his fingers.

Arthur let out a low moan and began to thrust in faster hitting Alfred's prostate each time as he rocked his hips back and forth.

The pilot writhed and let out a desperate moan, pressing his mouth against Arthur's neck to stifle it. he breathed heavily. "H-How can only...only you d-do this to me?" He whispered.

The captain shook his head not knowing the answer. The captain wrapped his arms around the aviators neck, closing the little space that was between them. He could feel the warmth burning in his stomach.

Alfred trembled, his thighs wouldn't stop jerking, his shoulders jolted and his back arched, his hands searching for something to hold onto still. He eventually found the man's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his back so his fingers could curl desperately around the curves of the captain's body. "Arthur...aaaahhhn! Arthur!" he felt his climax boiling in his stomach, and sensed he couldn't hold it back very much longer.

The captain moaned, he continued to thrust, his pace a fast but steady rhythm as his hips rocked back and forth. He could feel Alfred was close to his climax and picked up his pace. His hand moved to Alfred's erection, his hand pumped his member at a fast pace.

It started as a low groan in Alfred's throat and slowly grew until he screamed. It ended in a squeak and he arched his back and came hard on Arthur's stomach, his muscles pulsing in frantic climax around his partner.

The captain let out a shuttered moan, picking up the pace once more so he could ride out his climax. His back arched and his hold on Alfred tightened as he released, a low pleasured moan escaping his throat. He was breathless as he pulled out, he didn't let go of the other man though, instead he pulled him in tighter, kissing him feverishly.

Alfred gasped, his half lidded eyes flashing, but with what exactly it was hard to say. Regardless, he kissed back. He kissed as if it was the last kiss he would ever have.

The captain smiled, his hands running through the aviators hair. They were both caught up in the moment, kissing with passion.

When they finally pulled apart, not a word was spoken. Alfred lay down, Arthur on top of his chest, between his legs, all over him... the fog was fading from the glass of the cockpit. He saw the bright stars in the sky, and though he wasn't in the most comfortable of positions, he fell asleep.

Arthur stayed awake a while longer, running his hand through the pilots hair and listening to the quiet rhythm of Alfred's beating heart. He wondered if he should take this chance to run, but for some odd reason he didn't want to.

Alfred awoke early as the sun shone through the glass over his head. He blinked a few times before looking around him and realizing the pirate was gone. He sat up, Arthur's coat slipping off of his body and exposing his skin to the chilly air. "Arthur?!" he called out, and then he realized there was no glass over his head at all. The cockpit was open, and the captain was sitting on top of the plane, his legs hanging into the space behind the pilot seat. Alfred got up onto his knees before remembering he was very much naked, and quickly began pulling his shirt on. He glared at the pirate. "What are you doing Kirkland?" That's when he realized there were handcuffs around he mans wrists.

"Getting one last good look at the sky before you take me in" The captain replied softly as he continued to look off into the distance not bothering to glance down at the aviator. He took in a deep breath as the wind gently flowed by, tussling his already messy hair.

Alfred looked at him for a moment before blinking a few times. The captain was fully clothed besides his hat, and could have gone at any moment by throwing him out of the plane and flying off with it. Hell, he could have kicked him off the floating plateau and he'd be done for. "And why hasn't the almighty captain Kirkland ran off?" He asked, buttoning up his shirt.

The captain finally turned his attention to the pilot, but didn't answer his question. The pirate didn't quite know himself why he stayed. He could have been long gone by now.

Alfred looked at him for a long time and sighed, looking away. "...last night...I..." he closed his eyes and then opened them again, searching for his underwear. "Don't think that That change anything alright Kirkland? I'm still..." He sighed again and went quiet, focusing on getting dressed.

"Still taking me in? I know that, that is why I am sitting here handcuffed." He noted that Alfred had switched back to calling him Kirkland instead of Arthur as he has before. He let out a sigh an watched the other dress.

"Then why didn't you run?!" Alfred shouted, forgetting to button his pants as he glared up at the pirate with shining eyes. He blinked the tears back and looked away. finishing putting on his pants and moving on to his shoes. "You...Damnit...You could have run...and that would have been that. There is a radio system on here, I could have been rescued. Hell you could have cuffed ME and flew the damn plane somewhere. You could have left me here naked like the bastard you are."

"Is that what you wanted me to do?" The captain asked, looking at the man curiously. He had thought about doing all of those things, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. It seemed that the only action his mind would let him take is what he was doing now.

"I...now I have the chance to arrest you. Why did you give me that? Now I have to...ugh!" he stood up and glared at the pirate, fully clothed now. "If you had just done that then I could just have passed it off as _'he got the best of me_' but now I have the opportunity to take you in and I don't...then that was my choice and I'll have to live with it for better or worse."

"I don't expect you to let me go." The captain said. He did hope that the man would, but he was prepared for the aviator to take him in. He knew he could escape from the prisons where Alfred would take him if he had to. "And I am not asking you to. Take me in, if that is what you want. You would receive the reward money, have to glory of being the one to capture me."

"...I don't want to...That's whats awful about it." Alfred sat down in this seat and let out a long sigh. "Get in the plane Arthur. Do you know your ship's coordinates?"

Arthur looked at him surprised. Alfred was so set on taking him in only hours ago, and now he was talking about taking him back to his ship? The captain jumped down gracefully and moved closer to the man. "I do."

Alfred punched some buttons and took a look at a few control systems. "So where is it?" He grumbled.

"It's actually not too far from here." The captain stated and told him the coordinates, a smile was planted on his face.

Alfred punched some buttons and looked up that the captain. "Well? get in my damn lap, I've got to put you somewhere."

The captain grinned. "Right." And did as ordered. "No blowjobs this time?"

"Don't push your luck."

The flight was mostly silent besides Alfred grumbling orders for the captain to move so he could see better or something.

Arthur muttered a quiet apology to the other as he move. It was only a short while until they reached his ship, and to be truthful, he wanted to spend more time with Alfred.

The landing was a lot more graceful and within minutes Alfred had popped the cockpit. "...This doesn't change anything..."

The captain looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you say so dog." He took his hat from the ground, placing on his head and moving with grace out of the small plane and onto his ship.

He gave the aviator a bow, a grin still on his face. "Until next time."

Alfred looked at him, keeping his frown. "...What makes you so sure there will be a next time?"

"There always is."

"..." Alfred looked away. "...Yeah...You're right."

"So like I said, next time." The captain gave Alfred another bow. "I look forward to it."

"...Arthur." The name sounded strained. "I think it's clear I can't stay away form you and...damn..." he sighed.

The captain smiled. "Yes, and?"

"And...I'll see you around..." And with that, the aviator reached up to close his cockpit.

Arthur beamed at the aviator, and backed away from the plane so Alfred could take off. "I look forward to it." He whispered to himself.

Alfred pressed his lips together. "...I can't think straight around you Arthur...but...maybe being a bit crooked isn't so bad..."

And with that he closed the cockpit, and made preparations to fly away.

"Oh...One day you'll join my ranks...And then I'll never let go of you."

–

**Through The Loop here! ~**

**Yeah I know, we owe you a RusAmeUk fic. We worked on it for awhile and it sucked. So We revamped it and now you can look forward to a Pottertalia love Triangle! Patience, it is coming. As for THIS story. This is the first of our collection of smutty one-shots. We will be writing pleanty more than sealing it with a finale. Feel free to request a kink or a universe, or both! Example: "Shower sex as nations please!" or "Vampire and and hunter AU with bondage/toys!" or some shit like that. Leave it with your review and we'll see what we can do about it. None of these fics will be related. The point is they keep meeting each other as different people in different worlds and fall in love every time. This one in particular may have a future as a chapter fic. But watch out for our RusAmeUk fic and leave your kinks and AU's in your review!**


End file.
